Ship Blocks
Find more info about ships in game using '/menu'. Looking for something? Use ctrl+F to search the page! Ship blocks: (Which are the blocks that are allowed on ships) - 162 # Acacia Wood - 5 # Oak wood planks - 10 # Flowing lava - 11 # Still lava - 17 # Oak wood - 20 # Glass - 23 # Dispenser - 25 # Note block - 26 # Bed - 29 # Sticky piston - 33 # Piston - 34 # Piston head - 35 # Wool - 41 # Gold block - 42 # Iron block - 43 # Double slab (Stone, sandstone, wood, cobblestone, brick, stone brick, nether brick, qaurtz) - 44 # Slab (Stone, sandstone, wood, cobblestone, brick, stone brick, nether brick, qaurtz) - 47 # Bookshelf - 49 # Obsidian - 50 # Torch - 53 # Oak wood stairs - 54 # Chest (single chests only!) - 55 # Redstone wire - 57 # Diamond block - 58 # Crafting table - 61 # Furnace - 62 # Burning furnace - 63 # Standing sign block - 64 # Oak door block - 65 # Ladder - 68 # Wall-mounted sign block - 69 # Lever - 70 # Stone pressure plate - 71 # Iron door block - 72 # Wooden pressure plate - 75 # Redstone torch (off) - 76 # Redstone torch (on) - 77 # Stone button - 82 # Clay - 85 # Oak fence - 87 # Netherrack - 89 # Glowstone - 92 # Cake block - 93 # Redstone repeater block (off) - 94 # Redstone repeater block (on) - 95 # Stained glass - 96 # Wooden trapdoor - 101 # Iron bars - 102 # Glass pane - 107 # Oak fence gate - 112 # Nether brick - 113 # Nether brick fence - 114 # Nether brick stairs - 116 # Enchantment table - 117 # Brewing stand - 118 # Cauldron - 122 # Dragon egg - 123 # Redstone lamp (inactive) - 124 # Redstone lamp (active) - 125 # Double wood slab (Oak, spruce, birch, jungle, acacia, dark oak) - 126 # Wood slab (Oak, spruce, birch, jungle, acacia, dark oak) - 130 # Ender chest - 131 # Tripwire hook - 133 # Emerald block - 134 # Spruce wood stairs - 135 # Birch wood stairs - 136 # Jungle wood stairs - 138 # Beacon - 140 # Flower pot - 143 # Wooden button - 144 # Mob head - 145 # Anvil - 146 # Trapped chest - 147 # Weighted pressure plate (light) - 148 # Weighted pressure plate (heavy) - 149 # Redstone comparator (inactive) - 150 # Redstone comparator (active) - 151 # Daylight sensor - 152 # Redstone block - 154 # Hopper - 155 # Quartz block (Regular, chiseled, pillar) - 156 # Quartz stairs - 157 # Activator rail - 158 # Dropper - 159 # Stained clay - 160 # Stained glass pane - 163 # Acacia wood stairs - 164 # Dark oak wood stairs - 171 # Carpet - 172 # Hardened clay - 173 # Block of coal - 183 # Spruce fence gate - 184 # Birch fence gate - 185 # Jungle fence gate - 186 # Dark oak fence gate - 187 # Acacia fence gate - 188 # Spruce fence - 189 # Birch fence - 190 # Jungle fence - 191 # Dark oak fence - 192 # Acacia fence - 167 # Iron trapdoor - 193 # Spruce door block - 194 # Birch door block - 195 # Jungle door block - 196 # Acacia door block - 197 # Dark oak door block - 416 # Armor stand - 176 # Free-standing banner - 177 # Wall-mounted banner - 425 # Banner